


Якорь

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Изнанка изменила Билли, остальные пытаются ему помочь, но он видит спасение в Стиве
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 29





	Якорь

**Author's Note:**

> AU, моральные трудности героев разной степени глубины, slow burn
> 
> Можно считать продолжением "Не остановишь, так возглавь", а можно и отдельным произведением. _Все персонажи, вовлеченные во что-либо (преимущественно страдания), являются совершеннолетними_ :)
> 
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

После возвращения с Изнанки Билли все время пытается доказать себе, что происходящее вокруг него реально. Он помнит все, что случилось с ним после попадания в аварию, но при этом так, будто он наблюдал со стороны, будучи зрителем, а не участником событий.  
Его воспоминания постоянно путаются и это все больше напоминает безумный бег по кругу, где Билли пытается ухватиться за обрывки, всплывающие в сознании, и докопаться до сути происходящего.

Робин пафосно называет его состояние «стрессом на фоне многонедельного самобичевания в условиях полной изоляции»; Лукас по-простому отмечает «брательник-то твой окончательно поехал кукухой»; Дастин же забегает к нему при любой возможности, чтобы выяснить, кем же был их "врагоюзник" (на этом месте все, кроме Билли и самого Дастина, дружно закатывают глаза) во время последней и "найэпичнейшей" битвы: теневой клон, который случайно очеловечился или же Билли, который внезапно переродился, словно бабочка из кокона, в котором содержалось его сознание.

-<-<-<-<-<-

У Мюррея очень удачно находятся контакты друга друга, который работает в правительстве и знаком с экспериментами и Изнанкой, а потому вовсе не удивляется просьбе сделать документы на новое имя. Правда процесс долгий, поскольку требует согласования с высшим начальством и легального оформления, так что Билли строго наказывается не совать нос из дома. 

Робин все еще переживает за его состояние, но Билли, от которого ждут тайных вылазок или непредсказуемых выкрутасов, предпочитает сидеть взаперти с какой-нибудь книгой или журналом.

Лукас не доверяет ему больше остальных, все время подозревая, что стоит ему только отвернуться, Харгроув точно сбежит шляться по барам, волочиться за женщинами и ввязываться в драки. Поэтому он даже проводит несколько ночей (и дней) в дозоре, не сводя глаз с единственного выхода. Билли же не только не выскальзывает даже за сигаретами, но и учится готовить, закатив всем небольшую благодарственную вечеринку с пастой и печеньем, и испугав Лукаса до первых седых волос.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Две недели спустя Мюррей созванивается с Робин. Документы почти готовы, осталось только актуальное фото. И уже на следующий день Макс носится вокруг брата с фотоаппаратом, празднуя падение мохнатого монстра, которого тот называл «модная прическа». Правда ее все еще несколько расстраивает отвратительная татуировка, но поскольку Билли не выглядит рассерженным от предложения перекрыть «убожество» прекрасным рисунком Уилла, надежда теплится в её сердце.

-<-<-<-<-<-

В одну из ночей Стив просыпается от чьего-то присутствия в комнате. Он точно уверен, что оставил окно закрытым, а демогоргоны вряд ли бы прятались в темноте, боясь потревожить его сон. Он почти готов поверить, что ему показалось, как кровать за спиной проседает под чужим весом.

Билли пахнет его одеколоном, выклянченным Макс под предлогом, который Стив не особо помнит. Кажется там было что-то про его неповторимый стиль и личную гигиену, но он все еще думает, что она просто боится, что брат без него будет пахнуть сыростью и пыльцой Изнанки, словно "вернувшиеся" из рассказа Кинга.

Его явно стоило бы выгнать за порог, попутно прочитав лекцию о личных границах, но есть в приходе Билли нечто отчаянное, поэтому Стив чуть дальше откатывается на кровати, освобождая место и слегка морщась, когда ледяные пальцы касаются кожи, а шею щекочет еле ощутимое дыхание.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Утром Билли пропадает так же безмолвно, как и появился, оставив после себя лишь пару золотистых волосков на подушке, да синяки на бедре и бицепсе, куда он впивался во время сна, словно боялся, что Стив пропадет.

И хотя после этой ночи Билли не заявляется к нему достаточно долго, Стив на всякий случай держит у себя дополнительный комплект постельного, словно ожидая (и надеясь), что тот заглянет вновь. 

-<-<-<-<-<-

Стив все еще ругается с отцом относительно своего будущего, а когда Билли наконец-то получает новые документы и находит постоянную работу в соседнем городке, выдает пламенную речь о том, что созрел для вылета из родительского гнезда, попутно выклянчив денег на съем.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Робин так сильно закатывает глаза, что начинает напоминать персонажа из ужастика, но при выборе квартиры настаивает на той, в которой две, а не три спальни. Вряд ли Билли ей что-то рассказывал. После возвращения он вообще практически все время молчал. Так что дело явно в её собственной проницательности. Правда Стиву все еще немного неуютно, потому что знает она явно больше него самого.

Первую же ночь Билли проводит в его комнате. Точнее, она как бы их общая, вот только у него почти нет личных вещей кроме тех, что Макс успела притащить из дома, пока «любящий» отец не сжег их на заднем дворе.

Он все еще не может привыкнуть к смене жилья, а потому старается выскользнуть из кровати в предрассветной тьме, но Стив вовремя успевает схватить его запястье и вернуть обратно.

На следующее утро, они впервые просыпаются вместе. Стив первым открывает глаза, сморщившись от того, что его рука занемела под чужим весом, а локоть Билли ощутимо тычет в его живот, и начинает думать, что раньше было лучше.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Робин всегда была самой наблюдательной из них. Для нее не составляет особого труда связать эмоциональные встряски в жизни Билли с моментами его отлучек из её старой квартиры. Вот только она не совсем правильно оценивает природу их отношений. И так понятно, что Стив и есть «во все тяжкие», в которые должен был пуститься Билли после возвращения. Но там, где она видит романтику, на самом деле абсолютная платоника. Во время бодрствования они даже стараются к друг другу не прикасаться и почти не говорят, просто продолжая спать в одной кровати.

Просто у Билли больше никого не осталось, а Стив — последнее напоминание о том, каким он был раньше. Да и вина за действия тоже играет роль. И раз его простил тот, кому Билли навредил больше остальных, то может быть для него еще не все потеряно.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Со временем Билли становится более разговорчивым. Окончательно же тает лед как раз после шутки Робин про старую семейную пару, в которую превратились её друг и его изнаночный гость.

Впервые за долгие месяцы, Билли искренне смеется, и полушутливо называет Робин дамой своего сердца, предложив переехать в её комнату, раз уж она его так сильно ревнует.

Обиженный Стив закрывает комнату на ключ и подвигает комод к окну, чтобы туда нельзя было залезть снаружи, а на следующий день вместо извинений получает записки про мытье посуды, вынос мусора и развод с полным разделом имущества.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Их семейные разборки длятся так долго, что к ним подключаются даже дети. При этом Дастин и Майк мгновенно принимают сторону Стива. Макс с же поддерживает брата, попутно пригрозив Лукасу, что если он к ней не присоединится, то окончательно лишится девушки.

Точку же в истории ставит Робин, пообещав, что если кое-кто своим присутствием на диване еще раз сорвет ее личную жизнь, она собственноручно позаботится о том, чтобы у них двоих жизни не было никогда, причем не только личной, и Билли возвращается на свое законное место.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Стив все еще заигрывает с девушками и все еще обламывается. Правда, теперь не они его отвергают, а он каждый раз, как только их общение грозит перейти во что-то чуть посерьезнее флирта, сбегает и врет, что вновь провалился.

Робин знает, а Билли использует это в качестве площадки для шуток, постоянно задевая Стива своими замечаниями. Иногда они переходят все возможные грани, скатываясь в пошлости и обещания, но Стив про себя продолжает отрицать, что ему бы это понравилось.

-<-<-<-<-<-

Им требуется еще почти год, чтобы оказаться в одной постели по-настоящему. У Билли все такие же ледяные пальцы и он все еще держится за Стива мертвой хваткой, словно боится его потерять.

Он старается оставить как можно больше следов в качестве напоминания, не столько для Стива, сколько для себя самого о том, что он давно не одинок, а все происходящее реально.


End file.
